


Errand Boy

by cmshaw



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The code word from Batman's note was "matches".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errand Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Mildred Milton declared a Matches Snippet-Con.

Jay rested his elbows and his chin on the bar and tried to grin, but he could only muster up a half a smile. It was weird and kind of scary being out in this part of the city at night without the Robin mindset to protect him.

"I ain't serving milk here," the bartender said.

"Fine," Jay said as firmly as he could. "I just need _matches_." That was the code word from Batman's note.

"You sure do, babycakes," said the guy two stools over. _Cake_ was the countersign; Jay looked up at him. "C'mere," he said.

"Hi," Jay said, and smiled a bit brighter, but as soon as Jay was in arm's reach the man grabbed him under the armpits and hoisted him into his lap. Jay felt his eyes getting very wide and he tried to remember how hard an ordinary kid should be able to hit a grown-up, a really big and really badly dressed grown-up who did _not_ have a matchbox in his pocket. The man's hand settled on his hip and two of his fingers went right up under Jay's shirt to rub against his bare stomach. Jay's breath hitched. Pretty hard, he decided.


End file.
